


Being Direct

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: And the rewards keep coming.





	Being Direct

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 493: Direct.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.

~

Being Direct

~

Malfoy moaned as Harry’s tongue flicked his nipple. “Enough talk. Can we please just fuck?”

Raising his head, Harry smiled directly into Malfoy’s eyes. “All you had to say was please.” And, capturing Malfoy’s mouth, he drew him into a slow, deep kiss. 

Wrapping arms and legs around Harry, Malfoy kissed him back with his whole body. His responsiveness was intoxicating. Harry’s head began to swim. He felt drunker than he had while they’d been drinking. 

“Come on, Potter,” Malfoy whimpered against his mouth when they parted for air. “Fuck me.” 

Heat suffused Harry. “Don’t worry,” he murmured. “I will.” 

~

All talk ceased as they undulated together, Harry’s fingers diving for Malfoy’s cock to stroke and tease, even as he settled between Malfoy’s legs. 

When he positioned Malfoy’s legs over his shoulders, Malfoy stared into his eyes, his expression open, vulnerable. The heat in his eyes shot directly to Harry’s core, igniting a fire. Harry deliberately slowed, take his time to savour Malfoy. 

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered, thumbing Malfoy’s kiss-swollen lower lip.

Malfoy’s expression went even softer. “Yeah?”

Harry nodded, kissing him again. 

When his cock prodded Malfoy’s hole, they both gasped, and when Harry slid home, it was sublime. 

~


End file.
